Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards
Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards is a persistent world set in the Forgotten Realms, specifically in Thay. The setting begins the year 1357 DR in the City of Bezantur during the Salamander Wars, a year before the Time of Troubles, and two years before the arrival of the Tuigan Horde and the crusade to stop it (all events that greatly affected the realm of Thay). This persistent world will allow players to join, and even become leaders of, the military, magical, and political forces of one of the most evil lands of Faerûn: Thay. Everything for this persistent world is managed in-game by simply logging in to the server. It is not required that players read any external forums or find documents for rules, application guidelines, world background history, etc. In addition, no hak paks are required to play. All that is needed to log in is Hordes of the Underdark and Shadows of Undrentide with the latest patch. The server is found under the "Roleplay" section of GameSpy. One of the primary design goals of this persistent world is to provide new experiences and many options to players every time they decide to adventure in the land of the Red Wizards. To this end, systems have been created that dynamically generate creatures, items, treasure, encounters, traps, quests, and even areas. This provides a world and situations that are always different in some way and presents ever-changing challenges for both new and returning players. Setting Thay. The word is spoken like a curse throughout Faerun. It is a land of magic, shrouded in mystery. A land of evil, built on the backs and blood of slaves. A land of treachery where one must be wary not only of enemies, but also those considered allies. A land of opportunity for the cunning, bold, or ruthless. A land of death and despair for most others. Welcome to Thay. May you survive the experience... Features The features of Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards are many and provide a more enriched role play experience. Within the game there is a custom dynamic item generator which randomly spawns cursed items for the PCs to come across and a drug addiction system that, although offer short term benefits, can cause the PC problems if the addicted PC doesn’t take them. There are moveable chairs and stools, realistic torches as well as writable parchment and books and many other object features. Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards also offers such features as custom death and dying, lycanthropy, vampirism and a notoriety and reputation system that affects available in-game options. There are slaves for any function; pack, pleasure, estate and player-character slaves. Humanoid enemies can be captured for slaves using the subdual damage and slave shackles found in-game. There is a quest system with an unlimited number of quests and dynamically generated areas with a custom spawn system so there is always a challenge. Some of these areas may be wild or dead magic areas, so players should always be on guard. Using SIMTools, a player character (PC) can learn and speak the languages of Faerun . Also through the use of SIMTools, the player can access voice commands and emotes and even delete a character in-game. These and many, many more features have all been added to make the player’s time in Thay - Realm of the Red Wizards a most enriched and enjoyable gaming experience. House rules The Golden Rule of Thay: What you do on to others, expect to be done back on to you. * Anything that feels exploitive, or that would be malicious or harmful to either another player or the server itself, is probably forbidden. * Roleplay is strongly encouraged. However other types of play are allowed as long as they do not interfere with the roleplay of others. * This is a high-magic world with low-magic treasure. Anything above +2 is considered rare. Players will have to enchant most of the better items themselves. * No metagaming, powergaming, or griefing. * Well-known character names (such as Elminster, Han Solo, Frodo Baggins, etc.) are not allowed. * No titles (such as "Sir", "Lord", "the Great", etc.) are allowed in a character's name unless approved by the DMs or server administrator. * Character vs. character conflict is allowed, but there must be a serious in-character reason for it. Roleplayers * Any alignment may be chosen, but that choice must be kept. * Alignment and stats must be roleplayed. * The character description should be changed (during character creation) from the default (generic biography) to a short description of what the character looks like. This description could contain any habits or characteristics that can be identified by looking at the person such as always mumbling, a visible scar, a perpetual scowl, etc. However, this description should not contain an entire life history. Non-roleplayers * Do not interact with those who are roleplaying unless you want to try it yourself. * Please be aware that very little DM attention will be given to non-roleplayers. Races and classes All races are permitted, but non-human characters may face increased in-game challenges. Subraces are available, though three of them must be attained through certain quests or events, while three more come with a requisite amount of Notoriety which a player must first attain with another character before the subrace becomes available: * Gnoll (no requisites; may be chosen at any time) * Orc (no requisites; may be chosen at any time) * Goblin (no requisites; may be chosen at any time) * Lycan (if a PC contracts lycanthropy and doesn't cure it by the next full moon, the PC becomes a lycan of the inflictor's type; wererat, werebat, werewolf, werecat, werebear and wereboar are available lycan subtypes) * Vampire (a PC of Level 7 or higher may become a vampire through a specific quest) * Lich (a PC of Level 11 or higher -- and who has taken the Brew Potion feat -- may become a lich through a specific quest) * Tiefling (lowest Notoriety requisite, first to be unlocked) * Drow Elf (intermediate Notoriety requisite, second to be unlocked) * Fire Genasi (highest Notoriety requisite, last to be unlocked) Each player is limited to one character of any subrace, and subraces are mutually exclusive (ie. no Goblin Vampires or Orc Tieflings). All base classes are allowed. Prestige classes are limited to one per character, and that requires a certain amount of notoriety or DM permission to select. Death A PC's mysterious allies will likely intervene when death should occur and save them a variable number of times based on the character's notoriety. Being saved in this manner causes no experience point (XP) loss. After a number of these near-death experiences, the mysterious allies may give up and no longer save the PC should death occur. At that point, the character will die and be drawn to the Fugue Plane. Once in the Fugue Plane, a player may choose to wait for allies to raise the PC from death (which incurs no XP penalty), retire the PC then create a new one that starts with half the levels of the retired PC, or sacrifice a percentage of XP and Notoriety and return the dead PC to life.